lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazy Bacon
The Lazy Bacon is a very strange species that seems to have extremely primitive thoughts and we have attempted to speak with them but they've only answered us with GOTTAMOVETHATGEARUP! and NOPE. so we assume they do not know much of how to survive. There is also a subspecies that has evolved a layer of blubber that our biologists call Fat Engis. Biology Lazy Bacons (As discovered by "Marine Biologist" Rodney The Endangered Species, one of our only Pyroshark Biologists) are very simple minded. They seem to use wrenches and put down a toolbox that seems to... Turn into a lawn chair. Sometimes, they use their wrench to build a construction that fires bullets that gets Miniguns and a Rocket Launcher at later stages of repairing! They like to build this toolbox that deploys into a lawn chair and sit back. This lawn chair is equipped with an umbrella for shading of the sun due to the appearance that thewir skin is weak to the UV rays and a Beer Reservoir where there is 6 bottles and the one that the Lazy Bacon drinks from seems to be infinite. It appears that if they do not drink this beer, they will die of thirst, as if they cannot drink any other source of liquids. Oddly, they do not need to eat food... They are very unprotected yet seem to have sonar capabilities telling if a Decipio is sappin' their construction. Lazy Bacons also, being primitive and curious, will wear almost anything on their head they come across. Subspecies Bacon Fatty A special subspecies has been nicknamed the Bacon Fatty due to its extra layer of blubber that causes it to appear fat. This Subspecies seems to have this extra layer of blubber due to their living in cold environments. Bacon Fatties still build constructions, yet they occaisonally can be found with a robotic hand. These are thought to be the babies, although there is no known mating process. These babies' legs are weak and thus crawl on their small legs. They eat through a strange construction made by the adults. This construction looks to be a box with different objects attached to it that creates a red beam to the nearby Fatties. This heals and nurtures the Babies, because they cannot yet drink the beer. their blood does not have the alcohol resistance it requires. The Babies also appear to have weak arms, only being able to place down a smaller sentry. The Adults, however, lose this hand and can get different kind of wrenches. One of which can make enemies that come too close bleed, one that builds their constructions faster, another that strikes lightning and teleports back to its nest. Research Research is required if we are to understand these animals further. Required Items Lazy Bacon: wrench, Rancho Relaxo. Cannot build anything other than sentry. Bacon Fatty: Different Types of Wrench. Level 3 chin, Egghead's Overalls. Can build sentry and Dispenser. Rancho Relaxo . Baby: Gunslinger. Category:Engineer TF2-nimals